


Damien's Portals

by sorrowfulescapade



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: Damien takes Kenny and Kyle on a dimensional trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle knows Kenny is immortal but still has no memory of his deaths whenever Kenny dies.

Kyle had just got out of school, Stan had asked if he wanted to hang out at Stark's Pond or something but Kyle declined saying he has to meet up with Kenny as he had already promised him that he would go to his home after school today.

"Again?"  
"You go there every day after school, are you positive you're both not gay?" Stan asked

"I told you already Stan, we're straight." Kyle smirked as Stan just shrugged

"Then would it be alright if I tag along?"  
"It's been 3 weeks since the last time we all hung out as a group."

"Uh... Not today, I'm sorry Stan, I really am."  
"I'm sure Kenny would like to hang out again, as I would love to do, but..." Kyle frowned

"But?"

"Just not today Stan."  
"But!" Kyle started  
"Tomorrow's the weekend, I'll be free then and I will be sure to ask Kenny, you can ask fat-ass if you'd like, I guess."

Stan just shrugged again before heading towards the front door of his house  
"Sure dude, I'll see you both tomorrow then." He smiled before going inside

Kyle headed to Kenny's house, along the way a bunch of homeless hounded him for spare change, Kyle knew from previous experience to not give them anything or he would have to deal with a swarm, he didn't have any loose change on person currently anyways and continued walking, it got worse the closer he got to Kenny's, ever since that damn sodosopa thing the number of homeless in South Park has become worse and Kenny is still trapped in the middle of it.

Kyle smiled as he reached Kenny's house, he knocked on the door which Kenny's mom then answered

"Yes?"  
"Oh hey Kyle, you here for Kenny?" She asks

"Yes ma'am, is he around?"

"He's in his room." She said before allowing the child inside  
As Kyle walked through the living room he got a glare from Kenny's Dad

"I don't approve." Kenny's Dad said as he chugged a beer and then looked away from Kyle before opening a newspaper to read.  
Kyle frowned and continued to Kenny's door stopping in front of it, he heard noise coming from inside the room, voices.

* * *

Kenny was laying down on his bed talking to Damien who sat at the edge of the bed, Kenny had just told him about the time he got high on cat piss and met a huge breasted woman who he challenged Kyle's dad to a duel over for who would bathe with her and her glamorous tits in a hot spring, Damien thought the whole story was garbage and didn't really pay much attention but still ended up laughing by the end of it.

"That whole story was rubbish."  
"Then again this is you we're talking about." He stated as he quieted down

"Remind me again why we never really hung out until recently?" Kenny asked

Damien pondered "Cause you're trash and I previously turned you into a platypus."

"Oh yeah."

There was a bit of silence before Damien spoke up  
"Did you really feel that way about my mom?"

"Dude, I don't even know who your mom even is, it was just a little friendly insult." Kenny laughed as his room door opened  
"Oh hi Kyle!" The orange parka wearing boy waved

Kyle looked at the duo before raising a brow  
"What's Damien doing here?"

"He wanted to show me something today but I had already promised you yesterday that I'd hang out with you so I thought we could see whatever he wanted to show me and then go out and get ice cream afterwards." Kenny grinned largely

"Oh."

"*Cough* So..."  
"Do you want me to pretend to be oblivious of your plain as day relation like the humans of this town, or if you'd mind me asking what exactly you had planned cause I doubt you'd ask Kyle to go out with you tonight just for a five minute ice cream break." Damien stated

Kyle's jaw dropped "You told him?" He shouted, face completely red.

"Wh- No!" Kenny muffled through his parka  
"I would never break the promise we made." He said as he pulled his hood down

"I am the son of Satan, I can see what anyone is doing at any given time from the depths of hell."

"So you've been spying on us?" Kyle asked

"I wouldn't call it spying, I was just checking up on Kenny."  
"He had been acting weird the last few times he was in hell." He proclaimed

"Creepy." Said Kyle as he went over and sat next to Kenny and Damien on the bed

"I didn't know you cared." Kenny joked looking at Damien  
"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"This." Damien then created a pitch black portal in front of them atop of the floor, both Kyle and Kenny were awestruck by it

"Woah, what did you do to my floor?"

"I opened a portal."

"Where does it go?" Kenny asked looking down at the inside of it

"To hell of course." Damien stated causing Kyle to become uncomfortable

"Ok!"  
"Kenny I think it's time we get going." Kyle said

"I don't think Damien is done showing us his portal yet."  
"Don't you want to see the inside of it?" Asked Kenny

A grin then appeared on Damien's person  
"Yes Kyle, don't you want to see the inside of it?" He smirked

Kyle looked at his expression and grimaced "Nope."  
"Thank you for showing us the outside of it though." He said nervously

Both Kenny and Damien frowned

"Are you alright Kyle?" Kenny asked his friend

"Kenny, I..."  
"It's just, i'm still trying to process knowing about you being immortal and the fact that you had died countless times in my presence."  
"And now portals to hell and the anti Christ chilling in your room..." "It's a lot to process all at once."

"I understand." Kenny said pulling his hood back over his head  
"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable"

"No, Kenny."  
"I wasn't trying to be rude or anything."

"I know." Kenny muffled with a smile masked by his parka but Kyle could tell he was smiling

Damien scoffed "realist." Which earned him a glare from Kyle  
"Well if neither of you are coming along..." He said before jumping into the portal alone, it slowly began to close  
Kyle looked over to Kenny who looked a bit disappointed "If you really want to go you can, I don't mind." Kyle sighed  
Kenny just looked up at Kyle but then looked back down silently

"Fine..." Kyle rubbed the back of his head  
"I'll go." He mumbled, Kenny's eyes shot up at him and then he eagerly locked hands with Kyle causing the jew to blush and look away, Kenny stood straight up on his bed and then he pulled Kyle upwards with force

"Do we really have to jump through?" Kyle asked nervously looking down at the portal still growing smaller, Kenny nodded

"It wouldn't be as fun otherwise Kyle."

"Fun... right..." He mumbled before closing his eyes as Kenny jumped down, yanking Kyle along  
Kyle yelped and both Kenny and him let out a scream as they fell through the blackness, Kenny quieted down after about half a minute while Kyle continued but with open eyes, Kenny was used to this feeling, whenever he did something that'd land him in hell he always had to go through a familiar sensation, he focused on the abyss below him waiting for land to come into view occasionally looking up at Kyle who was obviously scared shitless being his first time.

There must of been some kind of fixed speed cause they quickly caught up to Damien

"So you decided to come after all." Damien said looking at the pair  
"Cute." He smirked causing Kenny to blush and glare at the half demon, Kyle was to busy hyperventilating to care

"Your human friend doesn't look to well..." Damien stated the obvious

"How long till we reach the bottom?" Kenny asked

"Hmm, about now." Land then came into view and Kenny steadied his body, landing safely onto the ground before being knocked down by Kyle landing on top of him

"You okay Kyle?" Kenny muffled before letting go of Kyle's hand and pulling himself out to stand, Kyle's heavy breathing had stopped but he was wide eyed his eyes looking around quickly every which way before Kenny pulled him up by the arm, Kyle stumbled a bit but continued looking around startled

"Where the fuck are we?" He asked causing Damien to snort out a laugh

"I changed my mind, I like this human."  
"Nice choice." Damien joked causing a growl to come from Kenny  
"Ooo, scary." He smirked before grabbing Kyle from Kenny's grasp and putting his own arm over Kyle's shoulder and walking him a ways away from the orange parka loving kid.  
"Welcome to hell my friend." He greeted raising his other arm into the air and gesturing to parts of the fiery ceiling like he was some tour guide

"We're really in..." Kyle gulped  
"This is really hell?" Kyle turned back in Kenny's direction receiving a nod  
"But..." "We're alive." He looked at his hands after getting out of Damien's grasp  
"A dream?..." He pondered

"This is no dream mortal." "This... Is my domain." Damien stated

* * *

Damien, Kyle and Kenny walked about hell until they reached a large clearing with a massive group of people in the distance causing Kyle to stop and ask more questions.

"Speaking of which, that is a lot of people over there."

"Ah yes, those are newbies who have just arrived in hell." Damien mentioned

"Man that's a lot of bad people." Kyle said staring at the crowd

"Well... Not all of them are bad."  
"At least not exactly."

"What do you mean Kenny?" Kyle asked a bit confused and concerned

"Uh..." Kenny looked at Damien who was shaking his head

Just then their conversation was interrupted by a large red figure now standing in front of them  
"Ah my son and Kenny."

"Hello father." Damien greeted

"And who might this be?" Satan said looking down at he trio ad taking note of Kyle

Kyle broke out into a cold sweat "K-kyle..." Satan then looked over to his son

"Damien I told you not to bring live beings to hell, what is this human doing here?"  
Damien didn't reply back and both just stared silently at each other for a bit until Damien flinched

"Damien, take this mortal back this instant!" Satan demanded walking away towards the crowd

Damien growled as he opened another portal in front of him, this one was more visible than the last in which Kenny's room could be seen on the inside, more silence ensued as Kenny and Kyle walked closer to it but stopped before entering "Do these portals go anywhere else?" Kenny asked and Kyle dead panned after realizing where this was going

"Why yes." Damien smirked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot I came up with to pass time and decided to post, might extend this into more chapters once I get some more ideas but for now this is it.


End file.
